This invention is directed toward a hanger bearing assembly and more particularly to a self-aligning removable hanger bearing assembly.
Hanger bearing assemblies are well known in the art for use in relation to augers for removal of grain from a bin. Hanger bearing assemblies support the auger to prevent the auger from laying on the bottom of a trough. When used without a hanger bearing assembly operation of the auger is noisy and rough.
To improve upon this some manufacturers use bearing assemblies that are bolted in place and cannot be removed without accessing the trough which is not practical, particularly when the bin is fully loaded. Others use a bearing assembly that rides on and is supported by a rail that extends the entire length of the trough. While helpful, this device requires a specially formed trough. Yet another alternative involves a removable bearing assembly attached to an auger, but the device has no means for preventing the bearing assembly from tipping over as the assembly is slid in and out of the trough. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a hanger bearing assembly that addresses these needs.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a hanger bearing assembly that allows removal of an auger without accessing the bearing assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a hanger bearing assembly that provides little restriction to flowing grain.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a hanger bearing assembly that does not roll over to the side of the auger when slid in and out of a trough.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.